


海堤

by Tsuitshian



Series: 佐久侑 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, SakuAtsu
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuitshian/pseuds/Tsuitshian
Summary: 原本沮喪憤怒的人開懷笑了，竭力忍著笑意向背朝海聲的他大喊：「小臣，我果然太喜歡、太喜歡你了！」「不要那樣叫我，侑。」嫌惡地回到照明間隔的夜堤上，偕行在吃吃笑著的人身邊。
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: 佐久侑 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928971
Kudos: 15





	海堤

「可惡！」他將喝乾的可樂罐捏扁，用力擲出。

鋁罐撞擊在礁岩的稜角，清脆的聲響，鮮明撞擊在低沉的海鳴間。

他身旁的人不發一語，默然起身，皮鞋踏點過參差的附生牡蠣與藤壺的石頭，來到那亮紅色凹扁垃圾的旁邊。從口袋掏出一包濕紙巾，抽出一枚，像警官蒐證隔著東西拾起罐子。

「你幹什麼？」坐在海堤上的惡狠狠問他。

「替你收拾殘局。」他喃喃道，啊，真不想浪費濕紙巾。

「我沒要你那麼做！」誰不知道他潔癖得要命。

他用食指勾下口罩，回頭望向他，道：「你沒有叫我，我自己情願的。」

「啊？」堤上的人起身，怒氣沖沖，對他的回答非常火光。

「我們是搭檔，無論你輸得一敗塗地、在暴雨泥濘裡如何狼狽，都不會改變這件事實。」他深邃淵黑的眼眸，倒映兩點遠遠堤頂路燈的淡光，他英俊的臉龐也舖上明亮，那兩瓣輕輕抿著，那道唇線與一貫冷淡疏遠的氣息不同。

「你……哈哈……」原本沮喪憤怒的人開懷笑了，摀住額頭與眼，不住搖頭，忍著笑意向背朝海聲的他大喊：「小臣，我果然太喜歡、太喜歡你了！」

「不要那樣叫我，侑。」面露嫌惡地回到照明間隔的夜堤上，偕行在吃吃笑著的人身邊，咕噥隱沒於徐徐海風與海潮聲。

**Author's Note:**

> 散步的路上撿到一個可口可樂鋁罐，遂萌生了：「一個潔癖特地走到海邊、踩上礁石、為你撿東西，那絕對是喜歡你」的想法。
> 
> 作者：淺水
> 
> Plurk：@lh611587914


End file.
